Graphical assets include, but are not limited to, fonts, textures, background images, video frames, etc. Graphical assets can be composed of digital data arranged in pixels in various formats. A rending system is used for rending graphical assets in various formats for display.
The details of various embodiments of the methods and systems are set forth in the accompanying drawings and the description below.